The overall objective of the proposed research is to develop an understanding of the structural and chemical changes of the temporomandibular joint (TMJ) condyle following discectomy. A primary goal of this research is to study the significance of the contribution of proteoglycans (PG) to the different phases of joint remodeling, and the effects of anti - arthritic agents on the joint. Unilateral discectomized adult New Zealand white rabbits will be procured. Testing includes histological evaluation and SEM of the structural changes of the condyle. Proteoglycans will then be isolated and characterized using low pressure liquid chromotography and electrophoresis. The biochemical milieu of the joint will be altered by the addition of an anti-arthritic agent - glycosaminoglycan polysulfuric acid ester. The structural and chemical changes of the chemically altered joint will then be determined by the above test and the data will be compared to that of the unaltered joint. Knowledge of the structural and chemical changes of the TMJ will give a basis to further study of other anti-arthritic agents that may be possible inhibitors of the progression of traumatic joint remodeling. This will add to the scientific and clinical understanding of the chemistry involved in the phases joint remodeling of the TMJ. Key Words: temporomandibular joint remodeling, proteoglycans, glycosaminoglycan polysulfuric acid ester